Futa Ruby x Harem
by SarahSmiled
Summary: Ruby Rose, a young hermaphrodite (who is unknown as such), is a successful team leader of team RWBY. Now that she will need to take care of her "urges," who will be in the line of fire from her?
1. Chapter 1 -- Introduction

It is a usual day for Team RWBY. All teams didn't have classes for today, allowing the students some time to study in their dorms or to discuss on future missions. Soon, a mission opportunity would be open for the teams to go on their first official mission on their owns. This is a very important thing for the teams, as it shows their ability to work on their own.

In terms of where the members were in the room, Ruby is sitting in front of the TV, watching attentively. Her favorite show was on, a generic anime show about people with incredible powers and incredible weapons. She seems engrossed in the show. As the screen lights up and the main character flies across the screen, she cheers for the character.

The remainder of Team RWBY has learned to zone this out by now. Weiss is at her desk, doing her homework that she has, even though the professors never assigned any. Blake is on her bed, reading Ninjas of Love while blushing when they get sensual. Yang is sitting above her, reading a comic book about a girl and her motorcycle.

After a bit, Weiss speaks up on the topic of the missions. "Will we be taking a mission?" she asks, turning her chair and looking at her team, "Because I'm getting bored sitting around already." The other members look at each other questioningly, and Ruby turns off the TV.

"I'm alright with taking a mission! How do you two feel about that?" She looks at Blake and Yang, both of them having already set their pieces of media aside.

"Well, I think that we're ready for a mission on our own. We will have to choose an easier mission than last time, though," Blake adds, and Ruby sees Weiss nod out of the corner of her eye.

"No matter what difficulty of the mission, I'm sure we can knock it out of the park!" Yang excitedly states, sitting up on her bed and hopping down. She stands confidently by her bed.

"Well, I think it's settled then. We shall be choosing a mission tomorrow morning. We should probably arrive early, so we can get one of the-" Weiss nods, about to say something else before Ruby interrupts her.

"Go Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaims, jumping up and pulling her arm down in a 'Yes!' motion. Ruby can hear Weiss sigh, and she shoots her a grin.

"... better missions," Weiss finishes her statement, and she stands up. Blake sits up, looking at her interestedly. Blake walks over to Weiss, and whispers in her ear for a minute. Weiss nods and she grabs her purse.

"Weiss and I are going the mall, we'll be back later," Blake says to Ruby and Yang. Weiss is already out the door, in dire need of some time away from the dorm. She was getting a little too bored and jumpy inside of the dorm room.

After the two of them are gone, Ruby and Yang sit up and grin. "What do you want to do, Rubes?" Yang asks, then smirks. Ruby runs over to her bed "fort" and grabs her pillows. She throws one at Yang and snickers. Yang grins and grabs her pillows, holding them together like Ember Celica fit on her hands.

She pulls Ruby down from the top bunk, punching Ruby in the chest hard, as a joke. Ruby laughs and grabs her pillow, swinging it like a sword. She misses her shot, and Yang laughs.

This mock fight goes on for a few minutes before Ruby gets tired. She collapses back into bed, and Yang grins, still having a lot of energy to use up. Ruby sighs, closing her eyes. Yang gets a little more serious, tossing the pillows back to her bed and sits down next to Ruby.

"Are you alright, Rubes?" Yang asks, sitting attentively by her younger sister's side. After a few seconds of no response, she gives Ruby and hug, and kisses her forehead. She stands up, lifting Ruby up from her teammate's bed, and lies her down in her own bed.

The next thing Ruby knows, everyone is gone from her team's room. She sighs and allows the covering over the bed to encapsulate herself in the dark. She lets her hand stroke down her stomach, allowing a moan to escape her lips as her thin fingers run across her stomach.

"Yang..? Is anyone here?" Ruby asks out loud, awaiting a reply from Yang, saying she's in the shower or something of the sort. Instead, she gets no reply, so she jumps out of bed and looks around the room for anyone. She peeks into the bathroom, which the door was left open a crack, and finds no one. She grabs her scroll, checking for any texts from the team.

There are a couple from Glynda and Ozpin, just reminding the team that they can take any missions that they are interested, showing how they handled the fight at Vale's town square so well. She sees a text from Yang, saying that she joined Weiss and Blake, and now they're having dinner at a restaurant in Vale if she wanted to join.

Ruby grins at the opportunity to surprise them, so she grabs her outfit, only needing to throw on the cape to be ready to leave. Once she's prepared, she leaves the room and uses her semblance to get there quicker than walking.

She sneaks up behind Weiss and scares her, Blake and Yang laughing as she screams in shock. Afterward, Weiss gets a little upset and stands up straight, to look intimidating. "Ruby Rose, that was not very nice!" she exclaims.

"Relax, Weiss, it was a mere joke. Don't be so cold," Yang grins at the pun she made, and Blake gives her a fist bump for it. Ruby giggles at the incredibly sour joke. Weiss just proceeds to get even angrier.

"Can we just finish our meal so we can return back to the room? I just want to put away my clothes and finish my work!" She sits down, red-faced in embarrassment and slight anger. Yang nods, and Ruby pulls up a chair next to them. Yang gives her a small plate that was used for some of the appetizers, and she also gives her some of her food.

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby smiles and proceeds to devour the food she has received from her older sister.

"You're welcome, Ruby," Yang says, then finishes her own minimized portion.

Blake and Yang soon finish their own food, and they all stack their plates in a tower in the middle of the table. They smile at each other, and Weiss pays the bill. The four of them leave the restaurant and return back to the dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2 -- Enabler

**Contains: Enabler (Ruby x Yang), incest, handjob, facial.**

It has been a few days since Team RWBY had lunch in Vale, and they have discussed on a mission they'd be taking. They agreed on a job that was easier than last time, such as clearing out a small sector of the forest of Grimm. Yang and Ruby agreed on the topic, Weiss didn't have an opinion, and Blake didn't care either.

So, when it is time for their team to sign up for a mission, Weiss and Blake head down to the main hall of Beacon to investigate on where to sign up for the mission. Yang thinks on the topic of joining them, and Ruby says she should. Yang smiles and thanks her sister for advice on the topic, and leaves the room, entirely forgetting the scroll that was sitting on the counter in between the teams' bunkbeds.

Once the door shut, Ruby sits back down in bed. Her futa cock was throbbing, hungry for her touch. She hadn't let herself have an orgasm in many days, trying to see if she can make it without it. But, today is the day she caves in. She takes off her outfit, tossing it all aside and lying in Blake's bed. She picks her bed because it was on the ground floor, and she didn't want to have to climb down to move around.

Lying down in her bed, she wraps her small hand around her thick length. Her cock is a large, girthy one, measuring in at 9 inches long, 6.25 inches in girth. She does her best to form a full grip around her girth, but she fails to by just an inch or an inch and a half. She doesn't care about it, though, just driven by the hunger to get off.

She begins to fantasize about many different things, such as a couple characters "doing it" from the anime episode she watched a few days back. She moans softly every few seconds from the pleasure of her fingers running up and down her needy shaft. She shuts her eyes tightly in the relief it gives her, the feeling of pleasure that masturbation gives. She gets close to her climax.

The door swings open, Yang laughing at one of her own puns. Without shutting the door, she pauses, gasping. "Oh, my goodness, sorry Rubes! Do you want me to come back later?" She grins, finding this kind of funny.

Yang has known about Ruby's condition for years, seeing as they lived together back at their home with Taiyang on Patch. So, Yang finds it kind of cute that her little sister is masturbating, and she had to help her sibling many times over when they were at home over breaks.

Ruby turns redder than her namesake. "E-Erm…" she mutters embarrassedly, looking down and trying to cup her oversized bulge. She hears Yang close the door, and her footsteps get louder as she approaches.

"Ruby, good lord, when was the last time you got off?" she asks, suddenly interested in her sister's masturbational habits.

"W-Well, I've been trying to hold off and see how long I go.." Ruby blushes as she says the statement. It sounds dumber when she says it over how it sounds in her head.

"Ruby, listen to me. Look me in the eyes," Yang tells her.

Ruby opens her eyes, looking at Yang attentively. Yang looks sympathetic for Ruby and gives her a big hug.

"Listen, Rubes, you've got to come frequently. You know what Dr. Morrison tells you every time you go for your physical. He always tells you to cum once a day. When you hold off like this, it could be physically straining," Yang holds Ruby in the hug.

"I know, sis, but I don't want to become addicted to it.." Ruby says in a frightened manner. Yang pulls away from the hug.

"Listen, if you become addicted to having orgasms, I'll be right here to help you with it. Do you hear me, Ruby?" Yang assures that Ruby's eyes are looking right at her, "I know that it's tough living with a penis, but I promise you, I will help you if you need it. Do you remember a couple days ago, when we were alone and having a pillow fight? You could have asked me for it." Yang kisses Ruby's cheek gently.

"Y-You're still willing to take care of me like that? Even in our dorm room?" Ruby blushes at the thought of her older sister sucking her cock while lying in the room they share with their team. While blushing at how absurd the thought is, she also returns to her state of erection.

"Even right now." Yang places a hand on Ruby's shaft, and Ruby goes wide-eyed. She has never felt such a wonderful feeling like her matured sister's bare palm on her throbbing, hot cock. Yang begins to slide her soft palm up and down the skin of Ruby's 'manhood', if you could call it that, and this incites a moan from Ruby's lips.

"Y-Yang, s-slow down.." she speaks, her voice trembling from the sudden sensation that is this experience. Yang smiles at her sister's words and proceeds to go faster just to spite her as a joke.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby exclaims. She tries to stop her, but Yang stops Ruby with a deep, passionate kiss. Ruby's silver eyes open widely as her sister searches through her mouth with her tongue. She tries to add to the kiss, but she eventually learns that her sister is the more experienced one, and she should let her do the work.

Once the kiss ends, when they needed more breath, both of the sisters moan loudly. Yang smiles from Ruby's shocked expression, and begins to stroke faster than earlier, hitting her top speed. Ruby begins to make cute high pitched noises before they all stop, and are replaced with, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

Before she can know it, Yang's face and hair are coated in Ruby's thick, white seed. Ruby blushes hard from her orgasm, and Yang smiles softly. Internally, though, she's upset from all of the cum in her hair.

"I-I'm sorry for my… mess in your hair," Ruby apologizes, though it was quite weak due to her incredible orgasm.

"It's alright, Rubes. Just, let me know a little earlier than a few seconds before, 'kay? I'll swallow if I need to." She winks and wipes some of the seed off her face.

Ruby leans forward and licks her own jizz off of Yang's face. Yang smiles and collects some of Ruby's DNA off her face, and put her fingers forth for Ruby to suck on them. Ruby cleans her sister's fingers off, and they both smile. They both repeat until Yang's face is clean.

"I've got to get back to the group. So, I'm going to clean my hair out, then I'm going to catch up to them. Alright?" Yang smiles and kisses Ruby once more. Ruby enjoys the kiss while it lasts until it ends.

"Alright, sis. I'll see you soon!" She smiles as Yang disappears to the bathroom. She gets out of Blake's bed, grabs a bottle of air freshener, and sprays it around the room so it doesn't reek of jizz.

Yang returns from the bathroom, looking as good as ever. Ruby has her penis hidden away in her uniform, and she's sitting in front of the TV, watching her show.

"Let's not use any of our team members' beds for masturbation next time, alright, Ruby?" Yang laughs, pocketing her scroll. Ruby blushes at the statement and watches as Yang leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3 -- Ladybug

Contains: Ladybug (Ruby x Blake), blowjob, vaginal sex.

The hour that passed after Yang had left is one of the greatest Ruby has ever experienced. She lies around the room in bliss, knowing that if she needs to release anything, Yang will take care of her. Ruby was underneath the covering over her bed with her eyes closed, just replaying the events from just moments ago through her mind.

When the remainder of the team arrives back from the mission selection and is grabbing something to eat, Yang and Blake are laughing. Weiss stomps into the room behind them, and from what their conversation entails, something poor happened to Weiss. Ruby hears Weiss yell at Yang about something random, like a dumb joke of hers about her riches.

Yang smiles and rushes over to Ruby's bed before anyone else can get to the center of the room. "Hey, that was fun earlier. Make sure you ask me about anything like that, 'kay?" Yang reaches her arm in and squeezes Ruby's flaccid shaft playfully. Ruby blushes and smiles awkwardly. She nods. Yang backs off and climbs into her own bed.

"Yang, what are you doing? I thought we were going to go spar in the training chambers?" Weiss asks, wondering why her partner was already lying in bed like she was about to sleep. Yang groans, sitting up and looking at her. Weiss stands adamantly on her request, and Yang joins her on the ground floor.

"Let's go then, Weiss. We'll be back later, you two." Yang says to the other half of the team before shooting Ruby a look that says, "Don't do anything bad." Ruby nods and says goodbye to them. Blake says goodbye to them. After the door shuts, Ruby's eyes begin to close as the huntress falls into slumber.

Within the next few days, Blake becomes lustier. She begins to walk around in her underwear and a thin shirt when they didn't have anything going on. She tries to rub her crotch against anything that's at that level, and when she does such, it's obvious to tell she's getting immense pleasure out of it.

At the current moment, Ruby is lying in her bed, engrossed in a comic book. Blake is in her bed, reading Ninjas of Love and releasing slight moans every now and then. Yang and Weiss are out, sparring against each other for more training. Ever since an intense match a couple days ago, Weiss has been set on defeating Yang. This is pushing her to spar with Yang any moment she can.

Ruby hears Blake moan a few more times before she gets interested. "Blake? What's happening?" She sits up, peeking her head out of her bed-cove. She sees Blake with her hands in her underwear, rubbing herself. She covers her mouth in shock and quiets down.

Even after looking away from Blake, the sight is engraved into her mind. The look of Blake masturbating begins to send blood down to her length, making her grow in size from 4 ½ inches flaccid, all the way to 9 inches erect. She closes her eyes, allowing the memory to run free through her mind. She slides a hand into her underwear, boxer briefs to accommodate her package.

She begins to slowly stroke it, the sound of Blake's moans turning her on even further than what she was at beforehand. Blake stops her moans, which frightens Ruby. Her cock is still rock hard, but Blake begins to sniff. She gets up, setting her book down. She tracks the source of the scent before she pounces into Ruby's bed without getting a look inside before. Ruby gasps loudly and tries to put it away, but it's too late. She takes her hand off of it, hoping the sudden shock of her being caught makes her not horny.

Using a mixture of the outside light, and her Faunus night vision, Blake has the perfect sight of Ruby's cock. She gasps, staring at it. Ruby stammers, "Bl-Blake, stop, you can't see this!" Ruby tries to cover up her length, but Blake can still use her other senses to tell it's there.

"Y-You have a…?" Blake pauses, staring at it for a minute longer before looking at Ruby's shocked expression. She nods shakily.

"You can't tell anyone about it, it's a major secret," Ruby says quickly, releasing her hands and allowing Blake to see her meat. It sways back and forth at the rate of Ruby's heart rate.

"That explains why I've been so horny recently... I must have been smelling your musk constantly," Blake sighs and smiles, kissing the base of Ruby's cock. Ruby moans softly at the kiss.

"Hey, I used air freshener!" Ruby exclaims, and Blake just laughs at the statement.

Blake places her hand on Ruby's shaft, steadying the rate of its movement. "I won't tell anyone, Ruby. But you have to promise me a few things," she says, looking Ruby directly in the eye, "You're going to let me have fun with this thing tonight, and I'm going to get to see it every once and awhile."

Ruby nods quickly, glad to hear that her secret is safe. She puts her hands behind her head, allowing Blake full access to her genitals, both her cock and her vagina.

Blake gets closer to her, planting a kiss on Ruby's lips. "You're really cute, Ruby. Keep it up." She smiles and boops Ruby's nose, her grin widening. Ruby blushes as Blake returns down to her cock's level.

"I wonder how much action this massive thing gets…" Blake says, allowing her eyes to trace up the veins from the base to the head. Ruby thinks about her handjob from Yang yesterday, and she pushes it out of her mind. This is a time for Blake, not Yang.

Blake sticks her tongue out, tracing the thickest vein on Ruby's shaft up to the tip. Ruby lets out a high-pitched moan, shutting her eyes. Blake takes the head into her mouth, allowing her rough, cat-like taste buds rub against Ruby's sensitive tip. Ruby lets out a series of moans once again.

Blake takes the most of Ruby's cock she can, no more than 5 inches, and holds it there for a moment. She listens to Ruby's moans, which are music to her ears before she begins to bob her head slowly. She hears Ruby moan out in a high-pitched tone.

"I'm cumming, oh goodness, I'm cumming, Blake," Ruby does her best to let Blake know of this, so she doesn't have another incident like Yang. Blake nods and takes as much as possible to her. For her, this is 7 inches. Blake gags and turns red nearly instantly. Ruby blows her load deep within Blake's throat, making her gag louder every time she shoots a spurt.

After Ruby's orgasm, Blake removes her head from Ruby's shaft, leaving it covered in spit. She brings the both of them down to her bed. She turns herself, pulling her underwear down to her ankles and showing off her genitals. Ruby stares at Blake's soaked pussy and cute little asshole, smiling as she leans forward and kisses the inside of each of her thighs. Blake moans out in pleasure from this.

Ruby uses her semblance to quickly grab a condom, wipe off Blake's spit, and put the condom on her shaft. She returns behind Blake, kissing her petite behind as she positions the tip against her folds. "I'm pretty thick, so I'd prepare." Ruby smiles softly at how she complimented herself while saying that. She gently pushes forward, feeling the heat from Blake's pussy warming her dick even in the condom.

She continues to slowly push into Blake's vagina, smiling softly at how Blake would let out cute little moans. When Ruby is halfway through getting to sheathing her cock inside of Blake, she leans forward and scratches behind Blake's ears. She squeals playfully at this action, so Ruby continues. She doesn't even notice that she's already sheathed inside of Blake.

"I'm going to start thrusting, okay, kitty?" Ruby adds a cute little pet name for Blake at the end, and she nods. She leans forward and plants a kiss on Blake's cheek, and she blushes hard at the cute action from Ruby.

Ruby proceeds to pull out to just the head being inside of Blake and thrusts her hips forward until her cock is once again sheathed. Ruby begins to pick up the pace, pulling out and thrusting forward again. She begins to do two in the time it took her to do one and repeats the speed increase until she finds one they both like.

Ruby continues to pound away and the cat's pussy until she feels her walls tighten. Ruby stops thrusting as Blake's walls convulse in pleasure, tightening and relaxing in spasms over and over again. Blake's head falls forward, and Ruby smiles at her reaction. Blake sits up once again, and Ruby smiles wider at how she's alright.

Ruby begins to thrust even faster, Blake moaning from the rougher speed. Ruby runs her hands up and down her partner's thighs while she continues the trek to her orgasm. She pulls out and proceeds to do deeper, slower thrusts, moaning louder at the pleasure caused by such.

When Ruby feels herself hitting her limit, she pulls out all the way and slams her hips in, pushing past her cervix and claiming Blake's womb as her own. Blake's eyes widen as wide as possible, and her tongue lolls out. Her walls clench tightly around Ruby's cock, convulsing just like a few moments ago.

Blake collapses, seemingly passing out. Ruby doesn't notice this, too caught up into her own orgasm to pay attention. She fires out spurt after spurt into the condom that was wrapped around her shaft. Soon, the condom is filled up with enough sperm to easily be used as a water balloon.

Ruby now notices Blake's unconsciousness. She rubs Blake's arm to see if she's alright, and she doesn't reply. Ruby panics internally, pulling out of Blake and taking off the condom. She disposes correctly of it and then returns to check on Blake.

Blake is still lying unconscious on her bed, facing the wrong way. Ruby couldn't pass it off as sleeping, as she was still nude. Ruby kisses Blake on the lips, hoping for some kind of absurd fairy tale ending. As soon as Ruby's lips collide with Blake's, Blake returns the kiss with more passion. Ruby's eyes widen.

The kiss ends as soon as the both of them need air. They stare at each other for a few moments before Blake breaks the silence. "We've got to do that again," she says, smiling. Ruby nods and smiles back.

They both get up, getting dressed once again. Blake sneaks off to the bathroom with her huntress's outfit, and Ruby cleans up the room. She sprays the air freshener around the room. She makes sure she uses extra because she didn't want her musk and Blake's scent all over the room. Ruby gets dressed in her huntress's uniform.

Blake returns from the bathroom, and Ruby gives her a kiss. "You wanna go practice with Yang and Weiss? Wanna work on Ladybug?" Ruby references their team moves.

"I would love it." Blake takes Ruby's hand and kisses her back.


	4. Chapter 4 -- Preparation!

Contains: No Smut

As Blake and Ruby walk down to the sparring chamber, Blake asks Ruby nearly 35 questions about her cock and it's past. She asks questions if she's always had it, or if she likes having it. Ruby answers Blake's questions, and she pauses for a moment. She looks as if she's contemplating something.

"Can I do that again sometime?" Blake smiles warmly and stops Ruby in the hallway. Ruby grins and hugs Blake, kissing her neck softly to make her moan. She scratches gently behind her partner's faunus ears at how innocent she acted. Blake knows the answer, she just wants to hear Ruby say it to her.

"Yes, Blake, you can play with my cock again sometime. Not soon, though. I want this to be special. I only did it with Ya-" Ruby pauses before she can say anymore. If Blake learns about what she and Yang did together, and do together, she would be so weirded out from her team. She has to keep their relationship a secret.

"Who's Ya? Ruby, are you trying to follow in your sister's footsteps? That better not have been a 'your mom' joke." Blake looks at her with serious eyes, more serious than usual. Ruby tries her best to not tell Blake, but eventually, she cracks.

"Alright, Yang helps me out with my erections sometimes.. But it's only a handjob, she doesn't do anything else. She gave me one a couple days ago because I hadn't been masturbating." Ruby turns bright red, wanting to run away from the situation a lot at the moment. Though, she makes an effort not to tell Blake about anything else that they used to do on Patch behind their father's back.

Blake turns red from hearing such. Yang touches Ruby that way? She thinks to herself about the topic, smiling at it. "It's alright, Ruby. Yang's just looking out for you. I completely understand why she would do that. Just, if you need anything, tell me. If you're that good like usual, I would love to help you anytime." Blake grins and rubs Ruby's back.

Ruby sighs and pulls Blake into her arms. She holds the Faunus's body to hers, feeling her smallish breasts press against hers. She smiles at the warm feeling of her feline friend's body pressed against hers. She kisses Blake's neck a few more times in a kind of barrage before letting her go.

Blake kisses back, kissing Ruby on her lips. Ruby grins, figuring they need to get into the sparring room before this whole effort was a waste of time. She rolls her hands down Blake's sides. "Come on, Blake, let's get into the room, and not do it again in the hallway." Ruby giggles.

Blake smiles and begins to walk into the sparring room. Ruby follows up closely. Inside the room, Weiss is collapsed on the floor, sweating like a dog. Yang is smirking, taking a long drink from her water bottle.

"Yang, I'm taking one drink, and then we're continuing for round 16." Weiss stands up and walks to her bench, looking genuinely upset. She takes a drink of water, setting the bottle down and grabbing Myrtenaster from her sheath. Yang sets her water down and lifts her fists up again, transforming Ember Celica into the form where it can be used as a weapon.

Weiss gets ready to launch herself towards Yang, and Yang grins excitedly. Weiss sends herself flying towards Yang using her glyphs, holding Myrtenaster in a pose she can strike Yang with. As her sword collides with Yang, Yang punches the blade and turns Weiss around. Weiss grunts in anger and approaches once again, swinging her sword swiftly at Yang. Yang blocks her shot once again.

Weiss flips backward, avoiding any shots from Yang. When Yang fires once again, Weiss flips over her multiple shots until she runs after Yang again. Even in battle, Weiss is elegant in how she fights. She glides across the battlefield with little issue, and she rarely runs out of breath, like the condition she was before this fight.

After 4 minutes of dodging and attempts at hitting, Yang lands a couple of good shots on Weiss because of her exhaustion. Weiss falls over again, and she gets up moments later. She walks over to her water bottle, gets a drink, and picks up Myrtenaster. Ruby steps in.

"Weiss, just take a break. Blake and I came to check on you." Ruby looks at Weiss sympathetically, and Blake looks the same way too. Yang sits down on the bench, allowing Ruby and Blake to try to convince her to stop.

"This is going to kill you, Weiss. I've only beaten Yang once in a fight, and I'm her sister. I was there when she was training," Ruby says, sighing and sitting down next to Yang. Yang pulled Ruby in for a hug.

While in said hug, Yang whispers a few words into her ear, "If you need some relief, you can pound me for a while. I don't mind." Ruby blushes at Yang's obscene words. She shakes her head no, smiling at Yang, though, for the offer. She says nothing about her encounter with Blake, though, as it may make Yang think she's unneeded anymore.

After Yang and Weiss cool down, they all agree on returning to the dorm room of team RWBY.

"What mission did you guys pick out for us? When do we leave?" Ruby asks a flurry of questions after realizing she never learned what the mission is. Blake nearly speaks, but Yang speaks beforehand.

"Well, it's a mission on clearing out the remainder of Mountain Glenn of Grimm. Apparently, there are just small amounts of Grimm roaming around the place, and we're going to get rid of them." Yang smiles at Weiss, still mocking her for losing the fight. Weiss has learned to ignore Yang's taunting.

Ruby nods and Blake smiles as well. They all return to their dorm room for some rest. Apparently, they signed up to leave on the day that ended up being tomorrow, so they will need to get a lot of rest on this night. Luckily, Blake already handled Ruby's issue for the night.

Once they arrive back to the room, Yang and Weiss start to argue about who's going to be using the bathroom to shower first.

"Jeez, Weiss, just use the public showers downstairs," Yang says, laughing at Weiss's anger about her adamant opinion on the bathroom.

"Yang, you know that I will not use that bathroom unless I need to be quiet! It's filthy down there!" Weiss exclaims, glaring at Yang angrily.

"Just shower in here then, before you melt into a puddle." Yang winks at Ruby and walks away. Ruby giggles at the joke, before bursting into laughter. Weiss glares at Ruby.

Ruby and Blake change into their pajamas, exchanging kisses as they put on another article of clothing. Once they are fully dressed and neither Weiss or Yang are back in, they both make out passionately, yet as quiet as possible. Ruby and Blake let their hands run wild on their partner's bodies until they heard the door creak open.

Yang is standing in the doorway, holding a towel in one hand and her huntress outfit in the other. When Ruby and Blake turn around and look at her, Yang's eyes are wide, and her jaw is dropped. Ruby and Blake turn dark red, and they get off of each other. Without saying a word, Yang puts her huntress outfit in the closet, and throws her towel in the hamper. She climbs in bed and shuts her eyes.

"Goodnight, guys," Yang says before going to bed. Within the next hour, Weiss gets dressed and repeats the process Yang had done not long before. She climbs into her bed last and says goodnight to Ruby, who was still up reading a comic book. Ruby is terrified of how Yang will react tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Weiss, I'll see you tomorrow," Ruby says before putting the comic book under her pillow and going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 -- Enabler Round Two

Contains: Enabler (Ruby x Yang), oral sex, vaginal sex, creampie, ahegao.

Early the next morning, team RWBY wakes to the sound of Ruby walking around. She is mumbling a few things about Yang and what she had seen the night before. Ruby paces around the room, and Yang soon gets interested in what she's all panicked about. Yang gets up, still in her pajamas, and pulls Ruby out into the hallway without saying anything to her teammates.

"Rubes, what is the matter with you? You're all panicked, you need to relax. How long has it been since you've orgasmed? Oh, wait.." Yang says quickly until she realizes what Ruby is panicked about. "This is about what I saw last night."

Ruby nods in fear. She's sweating bullets about this, her hair a little damp and her skin moist with sweat.

"Hey, I'm going to go ahead and say you do whatever you want. You know that I disagree with it, but I can't control you, sis. But, I promise, I'll be open to what you want." Yang rubs Ruby's back, giving her a hug.

Ruby pulls Yang's head down to her height and kisses Yang on the lips. "I promise, Yang, I won't mess around with Blake anymore. I just saw her t-touching herself, and I started touching myself, and we just got in a mess." Ruby blushes at how she has to say such words, and Yang laughs.

"Rubes, relax a little, ya prude. You have fucked two-thirds of our team, so just get used to talking about this. But, back on topic, if you need to get off, get me." Yang grins and kisses Ruby back, bringing her back inside the dorm. Weiss and Blake are already rushing around the room, getting dressed in their outfits and putting on makeup.

"Let's get ready, team!" Ruby says, trying to return back to her regular, relaxed persona.

In the depths of Mountain Glenn, the four of them set up camp in the center of the abandoned town square. They start a fire near the destroyed fountain and set up their sleeping bags in a circle around such. They decide on a rotation for the watch, and they agree that once they head to bed, Ruby and Yang will be on watch first, then Blake and Weiss. They will change every 3 hours until 'sunrise.'

During Ruby and Yang's first rotation, they sit together in a tower, Ruby leaning on Yang. Yang holds Ruby tight to her side, listening closely for Grimm. Crescent Rose is sitting behind Ruby, in the scythe position, ready for firing as a sniper rifle. Ruby and Yang talk about what they do together in private.

"Do you remember that one time when you were sucking me off in the bathroom back on Patch, and Dad was talking to you while I released my load in your mouth? I thought that was so funny." Ruby blushes, remembering the time like it was yesterday.

"Shut it, you dork. I thought Dad was going to come in any minute and see me giving head to my own sister." Yang laughs, kissing Ruby's forehead momentarily. She thinks about more times when they had fun.

Before Yang can talk, Ruby says another. "Do you remember when I was fucking you from behind, and we were watching the news in the living room? Dad actually asked me about the smell, if it was weird or something. I actually had to go masturbate to the thought of those events!" Ruby laughs hysterically before Yang goes dark red.

"Rubes, you know you should have just gone and got me! I love giving head to you," Yang says, laughing and hugging Ruby tighter. Ruby blushes.

"Well, if you like it, can you give me some right now? Thinking about this is getting me hard." Ruby slips her hand underneath her skirt and underneath her panties. She strokes her cock slowly before standing up and taking her skirt off for better access to it.

"Hell yeah, I'll even fuck you up here if you want," Yang offers, making Ruby blush hard from the absurd statement. Ruby places the thought in the back of her mind before getting her cock out, rock hard and standing tall at 9 inches. Ruby sits back down, and Yang pounces on Ruby's cock.

Ruby holds Yang off and pulls her up. "Can we do 69? I want to eat you out." Ruby smiles at Yang, and she nods. She pulls Ruby back onto solid ground and turns her to a comfortable position. Yang climbs onto a position where Ruby's python is right in her mouth, and her covered up snatch is right at her sister's mouth.

Ruby pulls Yang's underwear down like she is used to from years of living with her sister. She tosses them to the side, close to the edge of the building. Without waiting for Yang to start sucking, she pulls Yang's hips down to close the gap in between her mouth and Yang's pussy. She begins to eat her sister out.

Yang takes a deep breath through her moans and opens her mouth wide, moving her head all the way down her sister's shaft, swallowing up 8 inches instantly. Back on Patch, she quickly tamed her gag reflex to take all of Ruby's cock. What she's doing currently is child's play.

Ruby moans from the sudden surrounding of wetness on her member. She begins to rapidly flick her tongue at Yang's clit, making Yang shiver in pleasure atop Ruby's body. Ruby begins to slip a finger into Yang's entrance, while also sucking on her bud.

Yang begins to bob her head quickly on Ruby's enormous cock, going up and down the shaft. She leaves it coated in her spit, glistening with the little light in the underground city. Ruby moans from the feeling.

"Yang… I need to thrust into something… Can I put it in your butt?" Ruby pants out, knowing her orgasm is approaching.

It was a definite limit for Yang, vaginal sex, that is. She is saving herself for her partner, the one she'll be with forever. Her vaginal virginity is still intact, but Ruby and Yang have done anal loads of times, so they're okay with it.

Yang thinks for a minute with Ruby's cock deep in her throat. She takes it slow, considering a few things. She thinks about what she's told Ruby over the past week, and she pulls her head off of Ruby's cock. She pulls Ruby to her side.

"Listen, Rubes, you know how I'm saving myself for my husband?" Yang asks Ruby, holding Ruby by her waist, and stroking her to keep her going and not allow her to lose her erection.

"Yeah, that's why I put it in your ass." Ruby still shivers at the use of the word. She doesn't like it.

"Well, Ruby Rose, I want you to be my husband. Put your cock in my pussy." Yang looks at Ruby, completely behind her own idea. "You see, with our time bonding, by me giving you my oral and anal virginities, I feel we've gotten really close. I've started to admire you, Ruby. Recently, I can't stop thinking about you, and what you can do with your cock. I want you to be my partner for life."

"O-Oh. Okay, of course, sis." Ruby looks at her sister, unsure about the topic of being her sister's husband, but going along with it.

"Really? Thank you so much, Rubes. You're the best." Yang hugs her sister, kissing her passionately on the lips. She strokes her sister's shaft while doing such to get her going. Ruby moans out.

"Okay, now you're gonna fuck me hard." Yang falls back in bliss onto the floor of the 'room' they're in. Ruby sits up, realizing she didn't bring any condoms with her.

"Sis, I don't have any condoms... I don't want to get you pregnant," Ruby says, slowly taking one of her sister's overly large breasts into her hand and gently squeezing through the top her sister is wearing.

"Just cum inside me, I can get it out on our way back to camp." Yang grabs Ruby's ass, grinning when her sister goes as red as her namesake.

Ruby nods, still unsure of the topic. She positions her cock's tip at Yang's folds, looking into her eyes. Yang nods, and Ruby pushes in slowly. Her head pushes against a wall inside of her sister's vagina, and she proceeds to push right through it. Yang grits her teeth and clenches her fists in pain, her eyes flashing red.

"Yang, Yang, Yang, hold on," Ruby leans forward and pulls both of her sister's breasts out of her top. She begins to suck on one of the nipples, inciting a moan out of Yang's lips, relaxing her.

Ruby begins to push her cock deeper in, listening to Yang's moans of pleasure now that the pain has faded. Once Ruby has most of her cock inside of her sister, she begins to thrust in deep. She feels the tip of her cock kiss Yang's cervix, knowing that she's capable of repeating the process she did on Blake yesterday.

After 5 minutes of thrusting into her sister, kissing her sister's chest, and just listening to her sister's moans and dirty talk, Ruby's ready to blow her load. She begins to thrust harder, making the friction nearly pull the load out of her internal testicles.

She pulls all the way out and then thrusts in as hard as possible. She pushes through her sister's cervix and hits the back of her womb, making Yang's tongue loll out and her eyes go wide. Ruby blows her load deep within her womb, just holding it there for a moment, savoring the wetness.

Ruby pulls out, gently sticking her cock inside of her sister's mouth to wipe it off. She tries to make herself feel better about it, by saying to herself that she told her that she can do whatever she needs to feel better. By the time she has her cock inside of Yang's mouth, Yang wakes up and sucks her off until she's clean.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, little sister." Yang laughs.

"Don't pass out on me like that, my dear wife." Ruby laughs even harder.

The two sisters get dressed and grab their weapons. They do a full perimeter search for Blake and Weiss to have an easy time and then return to camp. They both kiss passionately, holding off their lust for each other until the next time. They wake the others, then return to bed, allowing each other some very wet dreams about their encounter.


End file.
